SUMMARY Our overall goal is to systematically define c/s-regulatory elements in mRNAs that control translation initiation under defined physiological conditions. While the sequence requirements for translation start codon selection have been studied for individual genes, a comprehensive understanding of the rules for start site selection is not known for the human transcriptome.